


Wildflowers

by silverengel



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cute, IM tagwhoring arent i, Kissing at Midnight, Other, Romance, cute shit, it's wack, like really cute shit, oh noesies, outdoors, this is like christoph when he was like 25, wildflowers, y'all are making out in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverengel/pseuds/silverengel
Summary: Wildflowers- They're wild. Some people call them weeds, but the thing is, is that they're only weeds when they're not wanted.





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write something like this for like a year and I finally got it to come out good enough. I hope y'all like it because I definitely do. xxR

"Come on, Christoph," You say, grabbing your boyfriend's hand, leading him behind you through the patch of trees that are oh-so-familiar to you. Sticks and thorns stab your exposed skin, and you can hear Christoph behind you muttering everytime that he gets stabbed by a branch. 

"You didn't tell me that this walk would include me being stabbed by sticks constantly-" He begins, but he gets cut off when you abruptly stop and turn around, causing him to run into you. 

"Will you just shut up and follow me, Chris?" You ask, rolling your eyes and turning back around, continuing on your path through the low hanging branches of the trees. 

You have to stop and detangle a branch from your boyfriend's hair a few times, but finally, you get to the small meadow you were looking for. 

The meadow is rather small, but filled with tall, wild grass and wildflowers of all colours, dimly illuminated by the moonlight coming through the broken clouds. Stars shine bright, and you're sure you can see a few planets. 

"Isn't there..." You hear him say from behind you, letting go of your hand, "Poison ivy out here or something?" 

You don't reply, but instead, you take his hand once more and lead him to the middle of the field, finally turning to him and watching the way the moonlight seems to make him glow, his eyes like crystals. 

For a moment, you're just standing there, looking at eachother, but you close the gap between the two of you, pressing your lips to his and pulling away quickly. 

A few seconds of silence pass before you both start laughing quietly, and you lock eyes with him again. 

That's when he finally kisses you, and he kisses you hard. You immediately respond, your hands moving up to his shoulders, and you feel his hands move to your waist. The kiss is harsh and full of saliva- you finally pull back to breathe and you can feel your heartbeat in your fingertips.

The wind picks up slightly, the trees groaning  in the wind, tall meadow grass rustling around you. Thats when you pull him to the ground, grass and tall flowers hiding the both of you as you kneel towards eachother. Your lips reconnect, and this time, you feel one of his hands slip under your shirt, moving up your smooth skin, and you moan lowly onto his lips, your hands tangling in his hair.

"Christoph, Jesus fucking Christ," you murmur, pulling back, breathing heavily, and you can feel him laugh against your neck as he starts to leave a trail of love bites on your skin.

He pulls away and rests his forehead on yours, and you can see him smiling in the dim moonlight, and you can't help but smile too.

"I really fucking love you, babe," He says, grabbing both of your hands, linking fingers with yours, holding them to his chest.

You look down for a moment and then look back up, and you can only reply with the absolute truth, "I really fucking love you too, Christoph,"

And you lay tangled together for hours, wildflowers brushing your skin, the clouds forming shapes above you that only the two of you can see, and you never want to leave that meadow ever again.


End file.
